Spy
by Black Shirt Fist Bump
Summary: The Glee Club arrives at a new school year tired and starry eyed. And new student Blaine Anderson intrigues everyone. But none more than Kurt, who may have found the love of his life. That is, if it weren't for all the secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Glee fic! That I've published...**

**Criticism**** is good. I love Glee. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Glee or the characters or the setting or really anything.**

**I do enjoy them, though.**

**P.S. It's come to my attention that Glee probably meets during an actual class period, but in this fic it's still a _club_, as in after school.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Rachel yelled down the hallway; her hand cupped around her mouth for dramatic effect. Her little legs weren't carrying her nearly fast enough to catch up to her friend, "Kurt!"<p>

Kurt stood to the side of the hallway waiting for her.

Kurt was dressed in a dark grey pullover sweater; his favorite in fact. And paired with a tight pair of jeans; 7 for All Mankind brand, clearance summer sale, and some black boots. Kurt smiled at Rachel and gave a little pivot; he knew how amazing he looked on this first day back at school. Rachel didn't look bad either in a knock-off red dress she'd found at Nordstrom.

"Kurt, you look fantastic. Is that Armani? So listen, I have something very exciting to tell you,"

Kurt smiled at the compliment; his thin, pink lips curling up to reveal tiny, perfect teeth. "Just spit it out, Rachel, it's been almost a whole week since I've heard you gossip," Kurt gave his friend a playful smile which she returned; lacing her arm through his. They continued walking down the hallway together.

"Nonsense, we went to the Lima Bean on Tuesday, remember? And I told you about Sam and Mercedes? Anyway, I talked to Mr. Shue this morning and he told me something very, very interesting."

Kurt rolled his eyes skyward.

"A new student is trying out for New Direction. Today. During Glee club!"

"That's great," Kurt said unenthusiastically. He wasn't very impressed by this bit of information. A new addition to the club either meant another person like Rachel that he had to fight for solos, or just another person to sing his backup.

"And listen, apparently he's a male_ lead_. As in really good. As in able to keep up with me."

This caught Kurt's attention, "How did you find that out, Rachel?"

She blushed and looked away from Kurt's raised eyebrows, "I overheard Mr. Shue talking to Mrs. Pillsbury about a new student. I may have overheard his name. And I may have found his Myspace music page."

"Well, well. Do tell."

"He's amazing. His voice is like a chorus of male angels and he plays instruments, like, 10 instruments. And he writes his own music. Good music. And you remember how much we struggle with that in Glee. It basically brought us down at nationals last year."

"If I remember right, it wasn't our music that led to our downfall."

Rachel blushed, "Okay, it may have had something to do with Finn and I...but honestly, our music was lacking. Jesse said so."

Kurt rolled his eyes again, even more dramatically, "So, who is this boy?"

"His name is Blaine Anderson. He's very attractive. Our bone structures combined would make ideal children, let alone musical ability, that would just be phenomenal-"

"Calm down, Rachel, you haven't even met the boy yet. And you're dating Finn."

"Oh, I know," The far away look Rachel had adapted lately was back, alerting Kurt to the fact that Rachel was slowly disappearing into happy-couple land, "I love Finn. I was just making a logical statement."

"Of course."

"Who knows, maybe he plays for your team." Rachel gave Kurt one of her big, sincere smiles. The kind of smile that makes her nose look bigger and her eyes smaller.

"Don't plant unrealistic expectations in my mind, Rachel."

"This year nationals is ours, and that's a very realistic fact."

Rachel squeezed Kurt's arm even tighter, and they wound down the hallway together. Their conversation easily turned towards the newest Broadway shows and designer clothes, but Kurt couldn't quite get his mind off the topic of Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>"It's been a long summer, guys, but this year's going to be great!" Mr. Shue smiled at the whole group.<p>

The Glee club members sat around the room in no particular order. The couples leaned into each other, the people going solo had feet propped on chairs and heads against walls, and everyone looked bored. Except for Rachel Berry; Rachel looked ecstatic and her knee kept bouncing against Finn's which was the only thing keeping him awake.

Kurt, in all honestly, just wanted Mr. Shue to stop talking so that they could sing or move or do something. He was all for pep-talks, but it was the first day of school, and no average high schooler manages to get a full nights sleep for the first day.

"We need to start thinking of songs we can perform in front of your peers. I really think we'd benefit from a larger club this year. We need to go out with a bang. For a lot of you, this is your last year before you move on to bigger and greater things."

Rachel's hand shot into the air, "Mr. Shue, I couldn't agree more, and I know the perfect song."

"That's really great. Rachel, but we have a matter of business we need to take care of first. We have a new student who just moved here from San Fransisco and he has acting and singing experience. He'd like to audition for us today."

Rachel clapped her hands enthusiastically and turned in her seat to smile at Kurt, but other than that the room remained silent until Artie spoke up.

"Uh, Mr. Shue, where is the new student?"

"He should be here any minute now."

The club waited for half an hour, during which most members fell asleep. Rachel was in the front of the room now speaking with Mr. Shue about possible song choices. Finn was asleep on his chair; a small trickle of drool creeping from the corner or his mouth. Santana and Britney whispered and giggled in the corner. And Kurt was standing on a chair in the back row watching the soccer team practice through the window.

No one even noticed when the door opened and a short boy with a head of dark, gelled hair walked in. He cleared his throat and the noise echoed through the choir room. Everyone feel silent and turned in their seats. Kurt lowered himself slowly onto his chair and took in the new boy. He was short; certainly shorter than Kurt had been expecting. He wore a plain pair of tight jeans and a black cardigan over his white t-shirt. His tan and blue oxford shoes looked worn yet classy. A guitar pick hung from a silver chain around his neck. But what Kurt really noticed was his eyes. They were an odd shade of brown; somewhere between rich honey and dark chocolate, and even in the school's crappy florescent lighting they seemed to glow with a youthful vitality.

"Hello, Blaine, it's great to see you again. Welcome to Glee club."

"Thank you, Mr. Shuester."

Even his voice is vibrant, Kurt thought; It seemed to bounce across the syllables in an almost lyrical way.

The club went around introducing themselves one by one and when it was Kurt's turn and Blaine's eyes were fixed wholly on him he almost lost his train of thought.

"Okay, Blaine, the floor is all yours. Do you have sheet music for Brad? He plays the piano."

"Oh, no, I didn't bring any. Do you think I could use that guitar?" Blaine pointed across the room to the guitar laying at Puckerman's feet, "I'd have brought mine but half my stuff, including my acoustic, is still in a moving truck somewhere between California and Ohio."

"Sure, dude." Puck hands him the guitar and Blaine adjusts it in his hands effortlessly. The guitar looks like an extension of his body; like it was created for his use alone.

He strums a few chords and then clears his throat and begins. The music is unfamiliar to Kurt and so are the lyrics when they begin to pour from Blaine's mouth, but he does know that the song is perfect and on tune and phenomenal.

Blaine closes his eyes; his eyebrows slanting down to form a V of concentration, and he sings on.

_I kinda like it when you don't remember my name_

_I'm just another face to forget_

_Hey what time did you say that the end is coming?_

_I'm not sure I'm ready yet._

The whole room is silent. The walls have never seen such stillness from this group of kids. The only noise not coming from Blaine is Brittany singing along slowly; her high voice adding a beautiful contrast to Blaine's. Rachel's eyes are shining and her expression is caught somewhere in between horror and complete awe. Even Finn looks awake.

Blaine's eyes are open now and his lips curve around the words and into a smile; he can feel the energy in the room, the wonder. His feet shuffle lightly across the floor and his fingers work their way greedily across the borrowed guitar. He is the personification of ease and talent.

_California sunshine and Tennessee rain_

_I'm an East Coast kid with a West Coast way_

_And I don't mind the weather but I hate the way it has to change_

_Making out to mixtapes with Limbeck, Katrina, and The Waves_

_Did I mention how I used to hate that song_

_Before I met that girl that was in love with The Beatles_

Blaine's fingers still on the guitar, and his body stops swaying. Kurt feels as if Blaine's gaze is burning into his. The smile slips off Blaine's lips and the last line comes out strong and steady.

_And did I mention that sometimes I'm not right?_

The song ends and there's a moment of silence before the clapping starts, but when it comes it's loud. Mercedes and Quinn are out of their seats and Kurt's mouth is still open in awe. All hands are moving enthusiastically. Mr. Shuester claps Blaine on the back and the short boy stumbles a step forward; a wide grin covering his perfect face.

"That was amazing, Blaine, Glee club would be honored to have you,"

Rachel's head bobs wildly in agreement.

"I'm honored to be a part of your Glee club," Blaine gives a wide smile to the whole room. And his eyes linger on Kurt for a moment longer than anyone else.

Mr. Shue is beaming, "This is great! Times up for today, guys, see you all tomorrow! We can't wait to hear more from you, Blaine."

The class is getting up; adjusting bags and clothing. Finn stretches and his hand catches Rachel in the forehead. He apologizes and Rachel rubs it with a frown.

"Homework, guys! I want you all to prepare a song that you believe would be popular with your peers!"

Kurt stands up and walks towards Blaine, but before he can introduce himself the new boy has already handed Puck his guitar and slipped through the door, just as quietly as he came.

Kurt watches through the window as the boy disappears down the hallway. There's a girl leaning against the lockers at the end of the building. She has a mane of brown hair and her eyes are painted a vibrant green with cosmetics. She's wearing a cheetah print tank top and black skinny jeans with rips running down their length. Black lace up boots almost reach her knees. She smiles and pushes her body off the locker when she sees Blaine, and even from this distance her red lips look violent against her white teeth. Kurt shivers when Blaine wraps his arm around her waist and they walk through the front doors of the school together. Kurt recognizes her; it's Mia, lead singer of Lima's most popular rock and roll band. Kurt's only met her a handful of times and she seems like a lovely and immensely talented person, though her style frightens Kurt a bit. But a wave of bitterness still sweeps through Kurt's chest because Blaine's touching her, walking with her. Blaine's _with_ her. Kurt shakes his head and turns away from the window. He needs to clear his mind of this madness. He's been hurt enough times by straight boys to know he needs to keep his distance from this new one, even if he is from San Fransisco and has the voice and fashion sense of a classy 60's music god.

"Kurt, I'm going to the Lima Bean before I head home, you wanna come?"

Mercedes voice jars Kurt from his thoughts.

Kurt turns to Mercedes and smiles, "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>The song in this chapter is <strong>_**Summer Drive Song-Backseat Goodbye.**_

**Reviews are good :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys :) Thank you for reading. **

**This chapter we learn more about Blaine...and stuff gets crazy. And obviously I messed around with Blaine's age a bit, because, as you've hopefully discovered, this fic is definitely AU. **

**Loads of thanks to my friend lovemeforalways. You guys should check out her writing. She has a couple of adorable Klaine fics :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine has never lived in the middle of the United States, or the middle of any country for that matter. He was used to coast lines, to the ocean, and the exercising of free thought. There was just something about all that open sea that seemed to make people more understanding, more aware. New ideas come in from across those vast stretches of water, and the people are welcoming to these ideas and cultures and thoughts. That's not to say that people here aren't kind, he's already met people he likes in Ohio, at least a few. He had loved San Fransisco, almost more than any city he'd ever been assigned to, with the exception of New York. Two opposite edges of the country, both so well known for being big and bright and bold. That's why he fit in so well there, he was able to be himself, or as like himself as he's ever able to be.<p>

When his plane had been in the air over Ohio he'd been shocked by the openness. He had never seen a stretch of brown land look so much like the sea. But as soon as he's stepped off the plane the illusion had been lost to the heavy air. Everything here seemed thick to him. The air was thick, the roads were thick, even the people were thick. The lady behind the desk in the airport terminal had looked at his outfit in shock as she's added his miles to his account. He was wearing a tight purple polo with a black bow-tie, black pants, and a pair of yellow casual leather shoes to match his sunglasses. But from the look on the woman's face he knew he'd need to tone it down if he was ever going to fit in here.

"You have a lot of miles," the woman said as she stared at the computer screne intently, as if it would tell her Blaine's secret.

"I travel a lot," he shrugged and took his receipt from her.

That had been his first day in Ohio and he'd been hoping it would get better but his second day had proved far worse.

As soon as he'd settled in to his new apartment and had a full night's sleep he'd called the agency and they'd given him the details of his new assignment. He was going back to high school.

High school had been the four worst years of Blaine's life, but thankfully the agency had taken an interest in him and offered him the job at the conclusion of his senior year. Between the bullying and the ridicule and the hate he'd been more than happy to take the job, which at the time had seemed really cool. Who didn't want to be a spy?

Of course, they'd never called it that. It was a branch of the Federal Witness Protection Program. The part that made sure people stay in line and don't abuse the system. The branch was unknown; secret from the public for obvious reasons.

The Agency of Professional Supervision, his department, had called to inform him that he was now a senior at McKinley high school in Lima, Ohio. He needed to watch Mr. Murphy; a powerful political figure who'd been digging a little to far into the past of an opposing party member who'd gone through the protection system in his youth.

Blaine liked protecting people, probably because no one had been there to protect him.

But he was not thrilled about going back to high school, and he'd done something he'd never tried before; he'd argued with the agency. He could get a job at the local paper, he could work in one of Mr. Murphy's offices, he could do the family's yard work, anything but high school. But his supervisor has been persistent; he was going to McKinley High School, and he was to befriend Mr. Murphy's youngest daughter. The sooner he figured out if Mr. Murphy was threatening his opponents protection from the program, the sooner he could leave Ohio and leave high school, hopefully for forever this time.

His third day in Ohio, his last before the first day of school, he'd purposefully run into Mr. Murphy's daughter. The agency had given him a file on her, and in turn he knew more than he should. She's a musician, a junior in high school, and she's in a band called The High Titles. They had a show at 7 at the park. When the agency told him the address he assumed that the park would be a nice green area, maybe with a playground and a pond. When he showed up there at 6:45 it was not this image that greeted him. The park was a empty field with a slab of some sort of concrete creating a slightly raised platform in the dead center of the clearing. The crowd was almost nonexistence when he showed up, but they began to appear as the sky darkened. He recognized Mia right away from the pictures he'd spent the night before studying. She was beautiful in a very dramatic way with raised cheek bones and pale skin. Her brown hair hung in long waves down her back and she paused in the tuning of her guitar when she noticed Blaine standing beside her. Blaine took in her thick makeup and bright smile.

She let the bass guitar hang by it's strap as she stuck her hand out to Blaine, "I'm Mia, are you my biggest fan?" Her big smile was replaced by a more alluring one; with one edge of her full lips a bit higher than the other, and her eyebrows raised. Blaine thought she looked young. Maybe a little too young to be giving him that look.

"I'm Blaine. And I don't know, I haven't heard you preform yet."

"Then what are you doing here?" Mia asked. She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and stared intently at Blaine.

He shrugged, "I didn't have anything else to do, I'm new in town."

"Ah, I see, I have to go, but stay after the show, okay? We can talk then," she said this all too confidently and then she swung around with a wink and walked onto the raised platform. Her band members stood in their places and waited for her lead.

The show was energetic to say the least. The loyal following of fans the band had gained in Ohio jumped and danced until they could barely breathe. The band was good, really good for such a young rock band. Mia's hands moved across the bass guitar effortlessly; they almost looked lazy in their perfection. Her voice was rough and slurred; barely making it through the notes, and the meaning of the words was lost. It wasn't Blaine's type of music, but it was definitely something.

After the show he did talk to Mia. They talked for a long time about all sorts of things; music, school, life. When Blaine revealed that he was a new student at McKinley and tomorrow was his first day Mia offered to give him a ride, that way he wouldn't be alone. Blaine agreed, and their conversation went on long into the night. When Mia's father called to ask where she was, and to remind her that it was a school night and she had curfew, she just assured him that she'd be home soon.

Hearing the voice of Mr. Murphy, even if it was just a slight whisper from the cell phone pressed to Mia's ear, was a reminder to Blaine that none of this was real. That the friendships he made here weren't going to last past this assignment. A new town; a new life. He's have to leave it all eventually. All this town held for him was a job; a goal.

Maybe that's why he didn't stop Mia when she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He knew it was wrong, he knew he didn't feel that way about her, not at all, but that didn't stop his hand from finding her's and holding it tightly in the moonlight.

It was nice to feel wanted.

It was Mia's idea that Blaine join the Glee Club. Ultimately, the agency was the one that recommended Blaine join some sort of school affiliated club, if only to fit in better. Personally, Blaine was taking this all in stride. His first high school experience had been a nightmare and now he had a second chance, whether he wanted it or not. Mia recommended Glee Club because of what he'd told her the night before; about his passion for music. Mia nodded enthusiastically at that because she knew the feeling. There's is something music does to a soul that is tuned to it; it changes a person, claims them. Mia and Blaine both understood this; they had both had music when everything else seemed lost. And when you have given yourself over to the escape and the release of music there is no turning back. Music can lay claim to your emotions; it can trigger the fondest and the worst of all memories, and it has a way of making all of them beautiful.

Blaine had never been a part of a Glee Club. He'd played solo in the streets and subways of big cities with a change jar laying at his feet. Not because he needed the money, the agency always gave him plenty of that, but because he was a people watcher. He liked to guess at lives, and though he was almost always exuberantly wrong he still enjoyed the art of it.

But he took the agency's advice and then he took Mia's advice and that's what landed him in the classroom of the male Spanish teacher the first morning of school.

Mr. Shuester had assured Blaine that they would love to have him and that he should try out that very day after school, if he had a song prepared, of course. Blaine smiled and nodded at Mr. Shuester's excitement. Blaine couldn't even count on all of his fingers the number of songs he had committed to memory.

At school Blaine had tagged along with Mia for lunch and a few classes they had together. Blaine was in pretty low classes for an average senior and Mia was an exemplary student. Mia flirted throughout the day and Blaine smiled back without restraint. She really was a nice girl, but that didn't mean much to him.

The audition had gone fine and Blaine had managed to remember all the lyrics to the Backseat Goodbye tune he's decided on.

He'd only faltered once on the last line when the tall boy with the blue-green eyes and smooth hair had stared directly at him. Blaine was distracted by the grace of the boy; even just sitting on the chair with his legs crossed casually he looked like a dancer. The way his limbs flowed together into one whole body was something Blaine was not used to, and the high set of the boy's chin and the haunting look to his eyes made him seem superior to absolutely everyone.

He was beautiful and Blaine had to tear his eyes away from him just to finish the song.

The reception from the club had been enthusiastic and Blaine had smiled a real smile. This was good for him; the music and the appreciation. He had missed the warm feeling that comes with a group's applause.

Mr. Shuester spoke for a minute before dismissing the kids, and Blaine watched the boy named Kurt the whole time; the one with the eyes the color of the sea. Blaine really loved the ocean, and he wanted to know if this boy personified the acceptance and freedom he associated with open waters. The boy certainly looked regal and kind and maybe a little haughty, but certainly not without reason.

Blaine tore his eyes from the Kurt and slipped out the door.

Mia was waiting at the end of the hallway and her wide smile made Blaine's lips twitch in return. He wrapped his arm around her waist and looked into her eyes briefly before they walked through the door.

Her eyes were a deep brown; the color of rich soil and Ohio.

Blaine remembered another set of eyes, already so familiar to him, and shook his head. He was here for a job, not for life, and certainly not for love.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me it's crazy. Tell me it's totally awesome. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took so long for an update.**

**This chapter ended up being way longer than intended, but that's okay, I hope!**

**Come be friends with me on Tumblr :) blackshirtfistbump**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, we're going to be late for school if you don't come out of the bathroom and get in the car right now," Finns voice carried all the way up the stairs and Kurt rolled his eyes into his bathroom mirror. He always took his time getting ready, but today he was especially displeased with the outcome. His hair looked a little too wild to him, but he didn't necessarily want to add anymore product, no need to look like he's trying too hard.<p>

Kurt frowned at the mirror before turning and running lightly down the stairs.

"You look great," Finn says, "Now lets go."

The car ride was silent and Kurt reached over to adjust the air conditioning. When their parents had bought themselves a new car, Finn and Kurt had received the old suburban, to share of course. Most mornings Finn drove while Kurt looked out the window and adjusted his hair in the side mirror.

"What do you think of the new kid?" Finn asked, "That Blaine guy."

Kurt blushed. Honestly, he'd been thinking about Blaine a lot since he'd first laid eyes on him the day before, and even the fact that he clearly had a girlfriend hadn't stopped Kurt's mind from racing and his heart from pounding at the mere mention of Blaine's name.

Kurt shrugged and stared straight ahead, trying to hide his obvious colouring from his stepbrother, "He has a nice voice."

"Yeah," Finn nodded his head slowly, "He'll probably get a lot of the male leads."

Kurt could hear the edge in Finn's voice; he'd grown accustomed to picking it out in the year that they'd lived together.

"That's true, but I don't think it will blend well with Rachel's, at least not as well as your's does,"

Finn turned his head to smile at his brother, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

There was a moment of silence before Finn's smile slipped away and he spoke again, "But he's kind of strange, isn't he? I mean, there's something off about him."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Finn."

Finn's eyes were focused on the road, but Kurt could still tell he was thinking. Finn wasn't a man of many words, and when he did speak, especially to Kurt, he wanted it to make sense.

"He left so quickly after his audition,"

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned in his seat to face Finn, "Maybe he had somewhere to be. His girlfriend was probably waiting for him."

"He has a girlfriend?" Finn asked, "I thought-"

"You thought wrong. And when have you proven yourself to be an accurate judge of another person's sexuality?"

Finn shrugged, "I still don't like the guy."

"That's fine. But give him a chance. He's the knew guy. He doesn't need quarterback, lead singer Finn hating him already."

"I don't hate him," Finn said, hands tight on the steering wheel, "And you're right. I'm being stupid."

"Of course I'm right. Now stop gawking like a moron and get us to school in one piece, please."

* * *

><p>"I think we should sing Wouldn't It Be Lovely. I mean, certainly anyone with an appreciation for My Fair Lady would be a valuable addition to Glee club, and it's a great song. Nearly perfect for my vocal range. Maybe Blaine would sing the male part with me..." Rachel looked around the room for the first time since she'd walked into the choir room and started talking nonstop. Brittany and Santana sat with their backs against the wall and Artie had wheeled himself next to Tina and Mike. The rest of the club lounged around on chairs. Kurt was laid out across two; his legs stretched long and thin.<p>

"Where is Blaine? Is he here?" Rachel questioned.

"I'll sing it with you, Rachel." Finn said.

"Of course you will, you're so sweet," Rachel pecked him on the cheek and swung their entwined hands between their chairs, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Gag me," Mercedes spit from the back row, "Can we actually sing or something, Mr. Shue?"

"We're waiting for Blaine, Mercedes."

"I know you're all in love with this new boy toy, but he's late, and Glee club can't wait for everyone. We'll never even make it past sectionals at this rate."

"Mercedes' is right," Finn stood from his chair, let go of Rachel's hand, and turned to face the whole class, "It's time we got serious. I don't want my senior year to suck as hard as last year did, no offense, Mr. Shue."

"None taken, and I'm with you, Finn, which brings me to your first assignment."

Mr. Shue stared at the class excitedly and walked to the white board with marker in hand.

_LOVE _he wrote in sloppy capitals.

"Love," he smiled even wider, "Is a great thing. And we all have love in some way shape or form. Some of you have it now," he nodded at the couples around the room, and Tina giggled into Mike's shoulder. Rachel beamed, "And some of you are searching. Your assignment is to sing a song about love. It doesn't have to be romantic love. Just love. Any kind. We'll perform some tomorrow."

"Mr Shue!" Rachel's hand shot in the air, "Mr. Shue, can I share the song I plan on singing to bring in more group members from the school's population?"  
>"Sure, Rachel, we have a little bit of time left."<p>

The class tried to hide their groans as Rachel jumped out of her seat and made her way to the front of the crowd, "I think you'll all agree that this song is perfect. It truly captures the very essence and passion of Gl-"

The door opened loudly and Blaine walked in. His blue and yellow oxfords made clacking sounds as he made his way across the room.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he took a seat right next to Kurt, "The office needed to see me about some transfer papers,"

"Sure," Mr. Shue said, "Sure, we're glad you're hear. Let me know if there's anyway I can help with getting you better settled into McKinley."

"Thanks, Mr. Shue." Blaine smiled, and Kurt blushed beside him. He was so close; their legs almost brushing. Kurt could smell the cologne and hair product radiating from Blaine. Kurt could see the seams of the pockets on Blaine's really tight, pin-stripped pants.

"Hello, Kurt," Blaine said, and Kurt's eyes shot up to focus on Blaine's face. Which was perfect. Absolutely flawless and smooth and the unavoidable light stubble looked perfect against his youthful skin. His honey eyes shown with light and his bright teeth peered through full, pink lips. Kurt caught his breath.

"Hello, Blaine."

The whole room was talking now and packing up. Rachel stood in front of the class pouting.

"Ran out of time Rachel, save it for tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Mr. Shue."

"So, what are you doing after school?" Blaine asked. He swung his messenger bag over his shoulder and stood in front of Kurt, hand outstretched.

Kurt took his hand and stood. He smoothed down his pant legs, "Nothing. Why?"

Blaine shrugged and pulled his hand back, "I don't have many friends. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to coffee or something. I hear there's a nice cafe around here."

Kurt nodded coolly and placed his hand on his neck. He could feel his pulse; his heart beating so fast. He didn't care that he'd just gone to the Lima Bean yesterday after school. He didn't care that he had a killer Trigonometry review test tomorrow. All that mattered was Blaine and the fact that Blaine wanted to hang out with him. Tonight. Now.

"It's called the Lima Bean."

Blaine smiled, "Perfect."

They left the room before anyone else, and Kurt shot a look at Finn over his shoulder. Finn didn't look necessarily happy about this turn of events, but he didn't follow his brother out the choir room door.

"This is my car," Blaine said when they'd made it half way through the parking lot. It was a black Toyota Camry and it shone brightly in the sunlight.

"It's nice," Kurt slid into the passenger seat.

"It's not mine," Blaine let the words slip before he even realized what he was saying. He'd never messed up; never jeopardized a mission. How had he let that slip? "I mean-I mean, I'm borrowing it from my parents."

Kurt nodded, unfazed.

Blaine let out the breath he'd been holding and turned on his CD player.

_It seems that life is more than a simple kind of song_

_And it's more than I can take_

_And it's more than just heartache_

"This is beautiful," Kurt gestured at the radio CD player, "Who is it?"

"My brother," Blaine lied. He's gotten used to this lie. He said it everywhere he went. Blaine knows that it seems extremely self centered to have his own personally recoded CD constantly playing in his car, but it was a connection to himself. Sometimes he pretended it was a brother singing to him, and not just himself. It made him feel less alone. It reminded him who he was. He needed something to remind him. Blaine didn't have a brother, he didn't have a family, at least not one he associated with, but he liked to create a happier life. He liked for people to think he was normal. And it was part of the job; to seem realistic, to really play the part.

"Wait, I've heard this before." Kurt leaned forward in his seat and turned up the volume, "I have definitely heard this before."

Blaine just laughed uneasily, "I doubt it. It probably sounds like something you've heard before because my brother is a notorious thief."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "I've definitely heard this before."

Blaine just smiled, but he was worried. Worried that Kurt really had heard it before. Worried that he'd already ruined everything. "Let me know if you figure it out."

"I certainly will. And you just missed the turn for the Lima Bean."

"Shit," Blaine flipped his blinker on.

* * *

><p>Kurt sipped the third refill on his non-fat mocha and watched Blaine over the rim of his cup.<p>

"Why'd you move here, Blaine?"

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. He stared at the gel covering his hand, and Kurt passed him a napkin, "Thanks. We moved because my father got a promotion. He's a computer marketing guy. Makes a lot of money, I guess."

Blaine could feel the lie in his chest; like a weight, it sat there and impaired his breathing. He'd never felt this way about lying. Lying was necessary; lying was a part of the job. But lying to Kurt felt like a crime beyond sin. Last time Blaine had seen his father he'd been running for office, and he'd been cheating on his wife, Blaine's mother. But Blaine couldn't tell Kurt that; he couldn't unbundled that burden; he couldn't receive comfort. Because that isn't him anymore. He is a new person. A new city; a new Blaine. And he'd left his real self behind a long time ago and it was far too late for comfort.

Kurt nodded, "Must be nice."

"Yeah, sometimes, but money isn't everything, you know?"

"I know. My family doesn't have a lot of money, but they accept me and love me. That's all that really matters. Though the no money thing really does put a damper on my fashion style."

Blaine laughed, "Trust me, you look great. I'd like to meet your family someday."

Kurt blushed. This was flirting, right? Blaine was flirting with him.

"Well, you've already met my brother."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my stepbrother. Finn is my stepbrother. His mom married my dad."

"Ah, he seems nice."

Kurt took another sip of his mocha and remembered what Finn had said about Blaine in the car this morning. Poor Blaine thought Finn was a nice guy, but Finn had done nothing but doubt Blaine.

"He's a good brother," Kurt answered honestly.

"You're really lucky to have a family like that," Blaine smiled, but this time it was a sad gesture and the pleasant curve in his lips never reached his eyes.

"I take it you don't have it that great at home,"

Blaine thought for a moment. He wanted to tell Kurt everything. About his father and the sting of that man's hand across his face. About how his mother had watched and remained silent. He wanted to tell Kurt that yes, his family was horrible and no, he didn't have it great at home. He didn't even have a home.

"No, they're great. I just can't wait to get out."

"I totally understand what you mean. New York calls to me louder everyday."

"I hear New York is great," Blaine said casually and took another sip of his coffee.

Kurt began talking about New York and his voice painted such a beautiful picture of the city and the lights and the noises. And Blaine thought, if his voice is this amazing, what is it like when he sings? Blaine listened as Kurt went on about Gershwin Theater and singing and performing. Blaine already adored New York with every piece of his heart, but hearing Kurt talk about it made it more beautiful, and Blaine longed for his city all over again and with an intensity he'd never imagined.

"Blaine, why'd you ask me to coffee?"

Kurt asked the question so abruptly that Blaine nearly choked on the warm liquid in his mouth.

"Because I really like you," Blaine admitted, "And I want to be your friend,"

Kurt smiled at Blaine as best he could. He wouldn't admit that those words hurt. He wouldn't admit that he wanted to be so much more than just Blaine's friend. Kurt had to remind himself over and over again that Blaine was straight, and even if he did end up being bisexual, he was still dating Mia. Beautiful, talented Mia. Any boy's dream. And Kurt was Kurt; tall, awkward, and the wrong sex.

"I should get you home. We've talked the whole afternoon away."

Indeed they had. The night sky had long ago overpowered the sun, and the moon hung high in sky. The drive home was absent of conversation but neither boy minded. They were both so wrapped up and distracted by the closeness of the other that conversation would have been nearly impossible. The same music as before played softly from the back speakers of the car and Kurt tapped his foot gently to the familiar beat.

It wasn't until after Kurt had exited the car and promised to hang out with Blaine again soon that it hit him where the music was from. He tried to run past his parents but they stopped him

"Where have you been?" Burt asked. His rough voice was tired; worried.

"I was hanging out with a friend. Finn didn't tell you?"

"Finn's having dinner with Rachel and her dad's tonight. He called to tell me where he was going."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I promise I'll call next time," Kurt took three more steps towards the stairs.

"Not so fast, Kurt. Who were you with? Who just dropped you off?"

"A new boy from Glee club. He doesn't have many friends yet, and he wanted to get some coffee. Simple as that, dad."

"Don't be rude to your father, sweetie. He was really worried." Carole spoke softly from her spot on the couch.

"Hell yes, I was worried. My son just doesn't come home from school and doesn't call-"

"Dad, I'm sorry. It will never happen again. I wasn't thinking."

Burt nodded and sat back down on the couch next to his wife.

"Do you want to watch a movie with us, sweetie?" Carole asked.

"I'm really tired. I think I'll just head straight to bed."

Kurt kissed Carole goodnight and hugged his dad and ran nimbly up the stairs two at a time.

He pulled out his laptop and found Blaine Anderson's Myspace page easily.

He remembered when Rachel had told him to check it out; to listen to the new kid sing and play and perform.

Kurt remembered how mesmerized he'd been by the boys voice, even in it's poorly recorded form.

Kurt hit enter and the web page began to load.

_This page has been deactivated._

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the couch in his apartment breathing heavily. The laptop balanced on his lap slipped shut. Blaine's heart was still racing from his ride home. He'd been going more than double the speed limit; desperate to make it home in time.<p>

His Myspace music page was deleted. Gone from existence.

He only hoped he'd been quick enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is short and it took me a long time. I'm sorry :( I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be sooner, I promise!**

**Forgive me the angst. **

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked towards the choir room after school as if nothing had happened the night before. Kurt didn't mention his growing suspicions, and instead he laughed and flirted and smiled until the skin around his eyes and mouth was sore. When Kurt asked Blaine why he looked so tired, Blaine lied and said his alarm hadn't gone off. Blaine didn't dare mention to Kurt that he'd stayed up, alone in his apartment, all night worrying and sweating and pacing. He didn't mention that everything was fake; that he was a fake. Blaine didn't say that he was maybe, possibly falling in love with the boy who's eyes were like the sea.<p>

The most important things are often the ones left unsaid. Kurt and Blaine both new this well. One had learned from it; he'd lost a mother, and he'd hidden his true self, but he'd found love and acceptance at the end of the pain. Kurt was strong and he wasn't afraid to speak up, but he didn't know what was going on, so he didn't know what to say. Something about Blaine made Kurt uneasy, but the need to be near him far outweighed the suspicion. To Blaine, lying was normal; lies were the very foundation of his existence here in Lima, Ohio. And he'd learned to not bring things up; to not ask questions. His father had taught him that.

So the boys laughed and walked, and the students lining the walls of the school hall shot them glares and disapproving glances, but neither was worried about their appearance or their sexualities or their confusion. They were both content in the completely company of the other.

"Coffee again today?" Kurt asked as they stopped right outside the choir room door. Kurt could see Rachel sitting on the piano bench already warming up with Mr. Shue. Her dramatic faces became more and more extreme as her voice climbed up the scale.

"I can't," Blaine admitted with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair, again forgetting about the thick gel. "I have to meet someone after school."

Blaine didn't necessarily want to hang out with Mia after school, but somewhere in his pacing the night before his phone had vibrated and he's accepted the invitation to go to her house for dinner. To meet her parents. To meet her father. Honestly, this job was going much easier than he'd expected, Blaine had to admit to himself. He'd be out of this town and onto a new assignment in record time if things kept going the way they were. But for the first time Blaine didn't want to leave. There was something here he wanted. _Someone_ he wanted.

"Oh," Kurt said with a frown, "Maybe next time."

"Of course," Blaine smiled and patted Kurt's hand where it rested on his bag, "Next time."

The Glee practice was quick and sweet. Kurt and Blaine sat together and this time their knees did touch. It was surreal, at least for Kurt, to sit and listen to his friends preform love songs when he could feel Blaine's presence next to him. Blaine wasn't paying much attention to his fellow Glee clubbers; he was having a hard time moving his eyes away from Kurt's form.

Kurt smiled as his stepbrother stumbled through the lyrics to You and I. Rachel was clearly leading the performance; she held Finn's hand the whole time and looked at him with her big brown eyes. The whole performance was saved by the cuteness factor, and when it ended everyone clapped loudly. Blaine bumped his knee against Kurt's, and Kurt smiled even wider.

"That was really great, guys," Mr. Shue slapped Finn on the back, "Tomorrow Mike is going to help us through some new dance moves, but I promise on Monday we'll finish up with our LOVE performances."

The students packed up and talked. The chatter of the room diminished behind them as Blaine and Kurt walked out of the choir room together.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt."

"See you tomorrow, Blaine."

Both boys started walking in opposite directions.

"Kurt!" Blaine turned around and called, "Wait, I have a questions."

Blaine knew this was a bad idea. He knew he shouldn't be asking Kurt this; he shouldn't be trying to get closer to Kurt. He shouldn't be letting himself fall in love with Kurt when he was with Mia. He was playing them both. Playing them for different reasons. He wanted more than anything to try loving Kurt. Kurt; the boy that stood in front of him in skinny jeans, scarf, and coat. The boy with perfect hair that looked so soft, and bright, small teeth that looked so innocent and perfect against his pink lips. Lips so inviting, so open that Blaine had restrain himself from touching. Everything about Kurt seemed perfect to Blaine; like he had designed a soul mate in some past life and now here he was, standing in front of him. Blaine wanted Kurt, but right now he needed Mia.

Blaine's indecision vanished when Kurt turned around and his smile showed. It was a smile of hope; of love and waiting and joy. It was everything Blaine wanted. Who cared if what he was doing was wrong? It would all be over soon. It would be over and Blaine could quite and get a real job and live in Lima and love Kurt. That was okay, right? Lying for now, so that he could be happy later? Would Kurt still want him?

"I think we should do our LOVE performance together."

"Like a duet?" Kurt asked, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Yeah, a duet. That way we could hang out more, you know, to practice and all. And I'd just feel more comfortable singing with someone else for my first real performance with the Glee club."

"Blaine, you did your audition piece and it was perfect. You don't need my help."

"But I want it." Blaine admitted and grabbed Kurt's hand. He squeezed briefly before letting go.

"Okay," Kurt breathed, "Okay, yes."

"Great," Blaine smiled, "We can practice this weekend. Can we do it at your house? We're still unpacking; every thing's a mess."

"Okay," Kurt answered, "Okay, this weekend it is."

Kurt flinched when he realized how many times he'd said "okay" in the past minute.

"We better do Saturday and Sunday," Blaine said with a smile, "We need lots of practice, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "We both know this isn't about practice. If you want to hang out just say so, Blaine."

"I want to hang out. Saturday and Sunday. And I want to sing a love song with you."

"Okay," Kurt nodded slowly, a smile threatening to break across his whole face.

"Okay," Blaine smiled and turned to leave.

Kurt shook his head in awed disbelief and starting walking in the opposite direction towards where Finn and him had parked the car that morning. He was so happy; more happy than he'd been in such a long time. Blaine was flirting with him, Blaine liked him, Blaine wanted to sing a love song with him. Perfect, wonderful, attractive Blaine.

Sometimes happiness comes and it sweeps you off your feet and it leaves you defenseless, open, free. Kurt walked down the hallway with a lightness he had never known and a joy that almost frightened him in it's intensity. Surely something so wonderful would break; surely it couldn't be real. But negative thoughts fled from Kurt's mind as he remembered Blaine's knee against his, and Blaine's hand holding his, and Blaine's smile when Kurt agreed to a duet. Blaine was just as enchanted with Kurt as Kurt was with him. It was obvious, it was beautiful, it felt perfect.

Finn was already in the car when Kurt got there.

"Hello, Kurt," Rachel said from the passenger seat.

"We're giving Rachel a ride home," Finn said and turned the car on.

"How kind of us," Kurt grumbled as he climbed into the backseat, but he didn't complain. He was too happy for complaining. Maybe if he sat in the backseat Finn wouldn't comment on the stupid grin he wore.

Finn and Rachel chatted happily as Finn brought the car around the school and to the intersection that would lead them to Rachel's house.

Finn slammed on his breaks as a sleek, black convertible pulled out in front of them.

"What the fu-"

"Finn!" Rachel cried and grabbed his hand.

"What a moron," Kurt grumbled as he looked out the window at the car zooming by. A girl was driving; a girl Kurt recognized. Her long brown hair was piled into a bun and her black t-shirt was skin tight. As she passed by quickly Kurt could see the violent makeup she wore across her perfect skin. A boy sat next to her, holding her free hand. A boy Kurt definitely recognized.

Blaine didn't see Kurt in the car next to him. He didn't see Kurt's face fall; the love replaced by confusion and then pain. Kurt could feel fire in his chest; the feeling of ice thrumming and growing into anger and hatred.

Blaine had said that he needed to meet someone after school. What he hadn't told Kurt was that he needed to meet his girlfriend.

Kurt could feel the hot tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't move to wipe them away yet. They were refreshing; almost a relief in their swiftness. He was feeling; he was breaking.

Kurt was convinced he'd made it all up. Blaine wasn't interested in him, he'd just needed a friend. Blaine had never been flirting; he'd just been friendly, kind.

Kurt reached up and wiped the tears from his face. That's what he would be. Blaine's friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy. Lots of scary and happy things are coming soon for Kurt and Blaine.**

* * *

><p>Mia opened the front door and grabbed Blaine's hand. Her wide, happy smile was like a knife through his heart.<p>

"This is my house," she said and gestured widely at the huge open space in front of them.

It was an enormous house in an enormous gated neighborhood about 20 minutes from McKinley high school. It was the house of an overpaid politician, that was apparent to Blaine immediately.

"It's really nice," Blaine pulled his hand out of Mia's and walked further into the living room. He was looking all around; his eyes darting from the high ceiling to the chandelier to the row of pictures lining the mantel. He walked towards the photographs lining the mantel, and Mia followed closely behind him.

"Oh god, don't look at those," she groaned, but Blaine had already picked up a framed picture of a little girl with piggy tales and braces.

"Is this you?" Blaine asked with a laugh. It really was a terribly unfortunate school photo.

"Don't laugh," Mia scolded. She grabbed the photo out of Blaine's hands and set it back on the mantel, face down. She wrapped her arms around Blaine's waist and looked up into his eyes, "Do you want to see my room?" she whispered with a squeeze.

Blaine swallowed and looked around, unsure of what to say or what to do to get out of this situation.

"Where are your parents?" Blaine asked.

"They won't be home for a few hours," Mia said as she grabbed Blaine's hand and started walking him towards the stairs, "Come one."

Blaine followed reluctantly. He'd only come here to look in on Mr. Murphy; to better understand what was going on with his political ambitions and plans. He didn't know how to pass a few hours with Mia. He didn't know how to make it out of this unharmed.

The house was truly phenomenal. Every surface was completely spotless. Every pattern and color was repeated somewhere else in perfect harmony. It was straight from a magazine; from the mind of some famous designer. It was almost scary in it's perfection. Blaine took every step with caution; afraid he might bump into something or move something from its place. He felt as if one false move would bring the whole house crashing around him, and really, this thought wasn't too far from his actual predicament. He had gotten himself too far into this unintentional relationship with Mia. He was meeting her parents! You didn't go that far until you were serious, and Blaine was far from serious.

At the top of the staircase and down a white hallway there stood one lone door. Mia opened it and walked into the room, pulling Blaine right behind her.

"This is my room!" Mia let go of Blaine's hand and spun around in a circle before jumping onto her bed.

The room was the very essence of Mia, and Blaine couldn't help from smile as he looked around. Blaine could just imagine the pains this room must cause Mia's parents. In complete contrast to the white house, Mia's room was painted a deep purple, almost black. One whole wall was covered in papers and pictures. Blaine was instantly drawn to that wall. He could see magazine cut outs, and newspaper articles, and photos, and maps, and lyrics. That wall held everything Mia had ever been drawn to, and things that pleased her, and things that angered her. Blaine started to read an article posted on the wall as if by fate. The piece of paper had been torn out of the local magazine, not carefully cut, and Mia had drawn a large red X across the title, "Candidate Murphy's Positions." Blaine skimmed through the article, and as he read more and more it was as if Mia's anger fell off the page and into him. The red X blurred into the angry, judgmental words, and Mr. Murphy's words ran through Blaine's head like an angry chant: "Homosexuality is a disease" "Marriage equality is un-American" "We must eradicate this way of life from our nation."

The words brought on a torment of memories; memories that Blaine had spent days and weeks and months suppressing. Mr. Murphy's words morphed until they were the words of Blaine's own father; hot and heavy and bitter. They cut through Blaine anew and reopened wounds he'd only just managed to staunch. Blaine could feel the sting of his father's hand across his brow. He could feel hot, thick blood trickling into his eyes; painting the whole world an angry shade of red.

"My dad's like this, too" Blaine whispered. He tore his eyes away from the wall and sat next to Mia on her bed.

Mia rolled onto her stomach facing Blaine, "People don't get it, you know? What law can we put on love?"

"None," Blaine whispered. He couldn't find his voice. It was as if his father truly was in the room with him now, and Blaine didn't dare speak up for fear he would hear.

"No," Mia said, "No. There is a law of love, but it's not the law of nations or politicians. It's the law of lovers. People who've forgotten how to love are the ones making the laws."

Blaine stared at Mia. Mia with her beautiful body, and beautiful face, and even more beautiful heart. A girl Blaine would have really liked to be friends with under different circumstances.

"You're really special, Mia."

She shook her head, "I'm not special for believing what I do. It's called being a good human being."

Blaine smiled, and he wished so badly that he could agree with her, but he couldn't. He had seen a lot more of the world than Mia had. He'd seen a lot more hate and anger and violence. Blaine had felt the consequences of being himself. And Blaine knew he was a human being; a living, breathing, moving creature with feelings and a heart and a soul. But so was his father, right? So was Mr. Murphy?

"Stop looking so sad. The world's screwed up, but it's all we've got," Mia reached across the bed and grabbed Blaine's hand. Her smile was so hopefully, so open. It was like another knife through Blaine's heart.

Blaine squeezed back and soon Mia was right next to him; touching him. Mia's lips were on his neck and then his cheeks, and the closer they came to his mouth the more Blaine wanted to pull away. And then they were on his mouth and he felt nothing but skin on skin and breathe to breathe and there was no pleasure in it. And Blaine could feel Mia's hands in his hair, and Mia's knee pressed against his leg. And if he shut his eyes he could pretend it was Kurt and then he did feel. Blaine's hand moved on their own accord. They tangled in Mia's long hair, but that felt wrong, so they moved to her waist, but it was too thin, so they moved to cup her cheek which was smooth and soft.

The phone rang and Mia and Blaine jumped away from each other.

Mia's breathing was uneven as she slid of the bed and walked down the hallway, "I'll be back in a minute!" she yelled.

Her voice echoed through the hallway and Blaine could still feel her on his skin, and it felt so wrong to him. Blaine sat up off the bed and paced the room for a moment before he had an idea. He walked slowly down the hallway until he could hear Mia's voice echoing gently up the stairs.

"Yeah, mom, Blaine's here with me. No! We're not doing anything. We're just waiting for you and dad to get home...No, dad promised. He promised he would be here for dinner!"

As Mia's voice rose, Blaine moved down the opposite hallway and towards a series of doors.

Blaine opened the first door cautiously, but the room was completely empty. Like the rest of the house, everything was light and perfect. Blaine cracked the door behind him so that he could hear Mia's voice faintly, and then he continued around the room. It was obviously the master bedroom where Mia's parents slept, but it was void of any personal touch with the exception of the romance novel resting on one of the matching nightstands.

Blaine could still hear Mia's voice carrying lightly through the house. He walked deeper into the room. Blaine opened drawers and looked under the bed, but he could find nothing even remotely interesting. Apparently Mr. Murphy didn't keep anything personal in his bedroom. But Blaine needed personal.

Blaine stuck his head into the hallway.

"I'm just frustrated because he does this all the time...I know, mom."

Blaine paused in the doorway listening to Mia. A part of him wanted to go to her; like a magnet he was drawn to her pain because it was his own pain. But the other part of Blaine, the larger part, was selfish. He wanted to be done with this house; with this job. He wanted Kurt and love and life, and to obtain that he needed to be done with this. So he walked deeper into the house until Mia's voice faded and he stood alone in a home office.

Unlike the bedroom, the office was clearly well used. It was still organized and flawless like the rest of the house, but it was filled with cabinets and files and a new computer. Blaine went to the computer straight away but it was password protected, and Blaine had never been good with computers. Blaine was rummaging through the bookshelf when Mia came in.

"Looking for something?" she asked from the doorway.

Blaine jumped so quickly that he smacked his head on the top shelf.

"Wow," Mia walked across the room and guided Blaine into the computer chair where he sat rubbing his head, "I didn't mean to frightening you."

Blaine just went on rubbing his head, unsure of how to explain himself.

"None of these books are very good. You should look at my mom's library. It's in her office. Next door over," Mia offered softly. Her voice never even hinted that she suspected Blaine of spying or being rude.

"Thanks. What did your mom say on the phone?" Blaine asked even though he had heard everything.

Mia rolled her eyes at the ceiling and rose out of her squat on the floor. She grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out of his chair, "Dad won't be home for dinner, so mom's calling in Chinese takeout."

Mia smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Mia looked sad. Her whole face looked tired and dark; the brown in her eyes almost black, and the gleam was gone. Blaine had seen Mia perform and he had seen her talk and laugh, and she always looked so alive, so vibrant. It truly was scary to see some one's happiness drained away, especially when they were trying to hide their melancholy.

"Hey," Blaine squeezed Mia's hand, "don't stress out about it, okay? You are not defined by your parents, and their decisions."

Mia wiped the gathering salt water from her eyes, "I know."

Blaine and Mia spent the next hour in Mia's room talking. They held hands and sometimes Mia would lean in and kiss Blaine on the lips, but nothing went further than that, and Blaine was very thankful.

Mia really needed to talk, and talk she did. But Blaine honestly didn't mind listening. He remembered struggling with a lot of the same things when he was a teenager, and he just wished there had been someone, anyone there to talk to him. So Mia talked, and Blaine listened and offered advice whenever applicable, and when they heard Mia's mother open the front door, they smiled and walked down stairs hand in hand.

The food was fantastic, and the conversation was nice, and Blaine made up some excuse to leave so that he couldn't be corralled into staying to watch a movie, and Mia kissed him on the doorstep, and he cried as he drove home.

Blaine really hated crying. Not really because it shows weakness, he was okay with admitting that he was weak, but more because it was an obvious likeness to his father. That was one thing about his dad that Blaine could look back on fondly, at least part of it. Blaine's father was the crying type, and not because he was sad, but more because he felt the emotions of other. A sad movie would make him cry, and hold his wife's hand as she cried with him. When Blaine was born he cried. When Blaine fell off the swing set in first grade and ended up in the hospital he cried.

He hadn't cried when Blaine had been outed. He had yelled, and even when the tears streamed down Blaine's face in a hot flood, Mr. Anderson still wouldn't crack. His face remained cold, ashamed, even repulsed.

How does someone go from your hero to your enemy in one day?

* * *

><p>As Blaine sunk into his bed that night, his wet hair creating a cold halo around his mind, he let all thoughts of his father and Mia and school and his job drift away to be replaced by sea blue eyes and pale skin. His dreams were filled with Kurt, and when he woke up the next day his mind was fuzzy with happy thoughts and joyous things, and the day didn't seem so dreary, and the sky didn't seem so dark.<p> 


End file.
